Cash Suffixes
Overview Miner’s Haven has some of the highest cash limits of any game, going from Hundreds all the way up to $999 Centillion. This page will take you through all the suffixes and tell you trivia and useful tips about them, such as with $25 Quintillion, which is the minimum cash needed for your first rebirth. One of the first things that will help out in this game is learning scientific notation, which is what this next section will be taking you through. Scientific Notation Scientific Notation can be annoying at first but once you get the hang of it will be much easier to write out larger numbers. You might also use this in school depending on what classes you take. The basics: Scientific Notation can be written in multiple ways, however, this wiki uses the e+ method. How scientific notation works is you take the first digit of a number and put it in the space before the e+. Second, you take how many zeros there are in the number and put it after the e+. For example: 1,000,000 (1 million) would be written as 1e+6, as the first digit is a one and there are six zeros after it. 3,000,000 (3 million) would be written as 3e+6, as the first digit is a three and there are six zeros after it. For more advanced numbers: Numbers that aren’t just composed of one number and zeros take a few extra steps but aren’t that hard to understand. What you do is you take the first two digits of the number and make it a decimal with the first digit before the period. You put this number once again in front of the e+. You then take how many places (not zeros this time) there are after the first digit of the number and put that after the e+. For example: 4,500,000 (4.5 million) would be written as 4.5e+6, as the first two digits are 4(,)5 and there are 6 places after the 4. 7,586,000 (7.586 million) would be written as 7.6e+6, as the first two digits are a 7(,)5 but the third digit, which is an 8, requires the 5 to be rounded up. The 6 is there as there are six places after the 7. 463,000,000 (463 million) would be written as 4.6e+8, as the first two digits are a 4(,)6 and there are eight places after the 4. List of Cash Suffixes Abnormal Cash Suffixes Throughout Miner's Haven's history, bugs have occurred, leading to unintended cash suffixes. Timeline * When the game first launched in 6/12/15, the last value was Sextillion sx. * After June or July 2015, the limit was changed to Nonillion, suffixed as N. * After the Summer 2015 Update, the limit was Duodecillion DD, thanks to the Molten Upgrader and Freon Suppressor. An Overlord Badge was added along with it. * Before cash suffixes beyond DD were introduced, money, if broken, was displayed as $''money''+of zeros past DDDD. For example, $1.521341653+014DD. Since then, broken money is now displayed in proper scientific notation. * On December 13th, 2015, the limit was changed to Septendecillion, or SpD (despite being mentioned by Berezaa being changed to Octodecillion OcD), and was obtainable with the Ore Thermocrusher, Suspended Lava Refiner, and Ore Transistor. * On June 2nd, 2016, the Overlord Device was added to reward users that rebirthed while having cash between 1 Duodecillion, or $1DD to 999 Duotringintillion, or $999DTG. * On August 4th, 2016, the cap of Octotrigintillion, or OcTG was proposed by Berezaa on Twitch, and the True Overlord Device was a new reward for reaching Trestrigintillion, tsTG. * On the 30th of March 2017, Berezaa intentionally leaked the new highest Cash Suffix as Quadragintillion QdDR on stream. He also mentioned a possible centillion suffix being added in the near future, which was added in the New Heights Update by OutOfOrderFoxy. * On March 29th, 2018, Berezaa added 20 new suffixes on-stream, up to Sexagintillion SXGNTL. * On November 13th, 2019, OutOfOrderFoxy revealed 39 new suffixes, which were added in the New Heights Update. He revealed on Twitter that the highest possible suffix is now Centillion, abbreviated CENT (With the addition of a new ultimate-tier weapon item called Overlord's Telamonster). * On January 5th, 2020, TalonMidnight experimented with StringValues with their 200,000 character limits. Upon experimentation, he shared out footage on Discord showing cash numbers reaching as high as 1e+6603, while also revealing that the prototype system can go as high as 1e+200,000, but with notable performance issues regarding processing such a high number. These larger numbers are currently in development for Miner’s Haven. Trivia * At some point in time, the max money a player could get was $1e+300, which was then changed to $1e+200 later on. ** This was later changed in the New Heights Update to allow prefixes above Novemquinquagintillion NQQGNT to become possible. Category:Guides Category:Currency Category:Game Mechanics